


Sebastian Will Hit On Anyone

by sperrywink



Series: Sebastian Will Hit On Anyone [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Glee, Numb3rs
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, sweet sweet porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian will hit on anyone. Ian's surprisingly okay when it's him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian Will Hit On Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Written to amuse myself as I wait for a beta to come back.
> 
> The idea that Sebastian grows up and joins the BAU is from a Sebastian/Blaine soulmate WIP I have, but is unrelated to this story. I just liked the idea of matching these two up in the meantime. Also note, in my mind I aged the Glee characters up or the Numb3rs characters down. There's still a good 15 years difference in age, but not as much as would really be there given the years the shows aired. Just the ages I pictured the characters. YMMV.

Ian ordered his whiskey, and rested one foot on the footrest that circled the bar as he waited for the bartender to get it for him. He was meeting some other Quantico instructors to talk shop, but he had had a long day on the range, so he was here early.

Besides being popular with the instructors, a lot of cadets also came here considering its closeness to Quantico, so Ian wasn’t surprised when out of the corner of his eye he noticed a table of laughing cadets staring at him. He knew what was coming next.

He was known for being rock-cold, and serious about his sniper school, so a lot of cadets saw him as untouchable, and liked to dare their dumber colleagues to mess with him. One of the cadets peeled off, and as the others laughed, he sauntered over to Ian. Ian was expecting the usual, “Come here often?” or “Can I buy you a drink?” that the cadets who were dared to hit on him used.

So when this cadet leaned close, and into his ear said, “Your ass looks good enough to eat in those jeans,” he was surprised enough to turn, and lift an eyebrow.

The guy was still looking at his ass, and didn’t appear to notice, but Ian could see the smirk hovering around his lips.

Ian drily asked, “Does that often work for you?”

“Well, that, and my stunning good looks.”

Snorting in amusement at the balls on this guy, Ian let his gaze roam over the guy in his own slow perusal. Not surprising given his opening gambit, as he did so, the guy leaned back against the bar, tilting his hips out as if showcasing his cock.

Ian couldn’t have kept in the honest laugh that barked out if he had tried. He didn’t try. It wasn’t often he was caught so off-guard by a pick-up, let alone one of the cadets. This one was tall and lithe, but Ian could see the strength in his shoulders. He had short brown hair, and surprising green eyes that were staring hungrily at him. Angular but attractive, Ian could see how he worked what he had.

Noticing his fellow instructors entering the bar, Ian casually straightened up, and into the cadet’s personal space. The guy didn’t back down, and instead smiled lasciviously at him. Ian felt his own lips twitch in amusement, but he kept his face serious. Stopping when there was only an inch between them, Ian reached into his shirt pocket, and pulled out one of his business cards. He figured a reward was in order for making him laugh after such a long day. Holding it between his fingers, he reached around, slid it into the guy’s back pocket, and whispered into his ear, “Call me when you’re not a cadet, and not so green you photosynthesize.”

He then sauntered towards the table where his fellow instructors were settling down, but wasn’t surprised when the cadet told his back, “The name’s Sebastian!” He seemed like the kind of guy who liked to get the last word.

Don was openly laughing at him when he slid into his chair, and Ian gave him the finger. Don mockingly said, “See something you like?”

Ian took a slow sip of his whiskey, and replied, “I like them bold.”

One of the other instructors, Robert said, “Smythe definitely is that.”

Ian shrugged, but a little curious to see what the others thought of Sebastian. He had never given a flirting cadet his card before. He was willing to see if it went anywhere once he graduated. He didn’t mess with cadets while they were cadets.

Don said, “Oh, yeah, that’s an understatement. I think he’s in the middle of three love triangles that I know about. Who knows how many more?”

Snorting, Ian said, “Are we going to talk cadets all night?”

“You brought it up,” Robert answered.

Don snorted into his drink. “That’s what he said, I’m sure.” The whole table laughed, including Ian.

* * *

* * *

A couple months later Ian was in Madrid tracking someone on the FBI’s Most Wanted list when his phone rang late one night. He didn’t recognize the number, but that didn’t mean much. He answered with, “Edgerton.”

A nice tenor voice he didn’t recognize said, “It’s Sebastian Smythe. Just letting you know I graduated the Academy. In case you were interested.”

That night in the bar came swimming back into Ian’s mind, and he snorted. “You didn’t waste any time.”

“I know what I like when I see it.”

“And that includes my ass?”

“You better believe it. I can’t be the only one eager to tap that.” Ian snorted again. This guy was so bold, it was comical.

Just to tweak Sebastian’s ego, Ian replied, “You’re still green, though.”

“Hey! I was Interpol for three years!”

“Doing what? IT? Technical support? Photocopying?”

Now Sebastian did sound insulted as he answered, “Fuck you. I was with their behavioral unit.”

Surprised, Ian said, “Oh my god, you’re one of the shrinks! What the hell are you doing hitting on me? I know what you all think of me.” And Ian did know. Sociopath, psychopath, disturbed, he’d been called it all by the Bureau’s supposed psychologists. Never to his face, mind you, but the rumors got around.

“First of all, if you didn’t call us shrinks, we might like you better. Second, I can make up my own mind.”

While his profession still gave Ian pause, he did appreciate Sebastian’s moxie. He obviously knew Ian’s reputation, but didn’t heed it without seeing for himself. Ian could appreciate that. He said, “Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I’m out of the country.”

With a hopeful lilt in his voice, Sebastian asked, “Phone sex?”

Ian laughed outright at that, and acknowledged to himself in the back of his mind that he was tempted. Not enough to actually do it, but enough for it to be a thing. It wasn’t common for someone to be so bold with him. Most people took one look at him and his profession, and expected him to be the aggressor. Which was more than fine, Ian liked the pursuit, but it was still refreshing being on the receiving end for once. He said, “Maybe next time.”

“So I can call again?” Sebastian sounded thrilled.

Rhetorically, Ian asked, “Can anything I say stop you?”

“If you said ‘I like boobs,’ I would be pretty disappointed.”

Laughing again, Ian wondered a bit at how Sebastian got under his skin, and amused him each time they talked. “While I do like boobs, it isn’t an exclusive thing for me.”

“Good enough! I’m more firmly on the dicks only side of the fence, but I’m not a bigot. Sure I can’t talk you into telling me what you’re wearing?”

Ian looked down at his bare chest, snug boxer-briefs, and bare legs. Reaching a hand down to lightly squeeze his cock, just for fun, he said, “Snow pants and a parka.”

“Now you’re just being cruel.” Ian could hear the pout in his voice, but it was overlaid with giddy excitement. He wondered at the mix of tones.

Curious about this kid now that they were talking, Ian asked, “So what do you do for the Bureau?”

“I’m with the Behavioral Analysis Unit.”

Ian raised his eyebrows at that. It was extra weird that Sebastian would be pursuing Ian then. They weren’t necessarily the ones with the worst opinion of him, but they did tend to steer clear of him, and his sniper brethren.

“Is that what you did for Interpol too?”

“Yeah, and a little counseling, but that really isn’t my forte.”

Drily, Ian said, “Do tell.”

“Fuck you! I could be understanding if I wanted to be!”

“How come I don’t see you wanting to be all that often?”

With resigned laughter in his voice, Sebastian said, “Okay, you got me. Like I care about someone’s inner turmoil. They should save that for their drinking buddies, not me.”

Ian snorted again. Sounding happy to be getting such a positive response from Ian, Sebastian tried to cajole him into phone sex for a while longer, while they also talked about other things, getting to know one another, at least superficially. Finally, Ian yawned once too often, and said, “I gotta hang up now. It’s late here, and I need to get an early start tomorrow.”

Sighing dramatically, Sebastian replied, “Okay, okay. I’ll be in touch, but also feel free to call me if you ever want to break your ‘no phone sex’ ban. I expect to be the first one you call, actually. I’ll make it worth your while, I promise.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Night.”

Sebastian said, “Night, Ian,” and Ian realized it was the first time he had called him by his first name. It sounded more intimate from him than it had sounded from anyone in a while. Deciding not to sweat it too much, he turned off the light, and curled on his side to get some rest. He really did have to be up early the next day.

* * *

* * *

Over the next six months, Sebastian called again and again. They mostly flirted, without the phone sex, but Ian also got a better understanding of Sebastian and his personality as time went on. He was snarky and sometimes filthy, but also insightful and good-humored. Ian enjoyed talking to him more and more as time went on. He was beginning to consider them friends, which when he thought about it, surprised him. Sebastian was still a psychologist after all.

The one time Ian made it back to Quantico for four days, Sebastian and the BAU were in Milwaukee. Ian didn’t let on how disappointed he actually was, although Sebastian made no bones about his feelings. Or rather had a lot of feelings about the boner he was apparently spouting. Ian laughed at him, but he cared just as much.

It wasn’t that he imagined them in love, or some other flowery shit, he just figured that with the way Sebastian acted, he would be a terrific lay, and given their friendship, even Ian could relax with it a bit, be less guarded. He hadn’t had this kind of relationship with anyone in a while. Maybe back in Afghanistan with another sniper named Charlie, but that was a solid ten years ago.

It felt good, whatever it was.

The next time sniper school rolled around, Ian was looking forward to it. Partly because he enjoyed teaching, but mostly because being in Quantico for the class would surely give him time to hook-up with Sebastian. It wasn’t like he had been celibate for the past six months, and he was sure Sebastian hadn’t either, but it was different being with someone you trusted.

Which made him pause. He did trust Sebastian, now that he focused on it. Even with him being a psychologist, he knew Sebastian wouldn’t be analyzing his every statement or move. Sebastian wanted to get him in bed. It was just as complicated and simple as that. 

Once settled back in his D.C. apartment, after a shower, Ian called Sebastian. He had never done so before, but it seemed like the perfect time to reciprocate all of Sebastian’s efforts. He was sure Sebastian would appreciate it, even if he wasn’t immediately available. 

Sebastian answered with a loud, “Hey!”

He sounded so pleased to hear from Ian, Ian smiled. He could hear noise in the background, and suspected Sebastian was out at a bar, or somewhere similar. Ian joked, “What are you wearing?”

“Holy shit, is this a booty call? Tell me it’s a booty call, Ian!”

Dutifully, Ian replied, “It’s a booty call.”

Sebastian laughed, and Ian could hear voices in the background talking including Sebastian’s, but couldn’t make out any words until Sebastian said, “Ian Edgerton.” Then it was quiet, and Sebastian was back on the line. He said, “Tell me you’re serious.”

“You want me to tell you a lot of things tonight. I was hoping for a bit more physicality.” 

Sebastian sounded breathless and excited. “You’re in town. I’ll show you physical. What’s your address?”

Ian gave his address, and Sebastian laughed through writing it down, having to ask again for the street name and number, since he was trying to talk and type into his phone at the same time.

Ian wanted to check, so he asked, “Are you sure you’re okay to drive?”

“Yeah, we just got here. I’ve barely had two sips.”

“Good. Who’re you out with?”

“Just the rest of the BAU.”

“And you told them you were hooking up with me?” Ian was surprised. He was expecting to be Sebastian’s secret, but on second thought, he shouldn’t have been. Sebastian’s boldness was what always attracted him.

“I did get some funny looks, but that’s not my problem.”

Ian warned, “It could become your problem.”

Sebastian hotly replied, “Fuck that. I’m great at my job, and you’re a FBI agent just like us, not an UNSUB.” The background sounds abruptly cut off, and Sebastian continued, “Okay, in my car now. I’ll be there in twenty.”

“Looking forward to it.”

“You better be. I’m going to rock your world.”

Laughing, Ian replied, “Promises, promises.” He was brimming with anticipation again.

Barely nineteen minutes later, Sebastian was bounding into Ian’s house, and crowding him with a delighted smile. Ian held his ground, and couldn’t stop his returning smile. Sebastian nestled into his arms, and his hands immediately went to Ian’s ass, squeezing gently. Sebastian said, “Now, that’s what I’m talking about.”

Ian pushed the door closed, and then let his own hands squeeze Sebastian’s ass. He joked, “Not much to hold onto here.”

With an outrageous wink, Sebastian replied, “Oh, my best goods are in front. Why don’t you give that a squeeze?”

Laughing again, feeling good humor bubble up inside of him, Ian kissed Sebastian, and did move one hand back to the front to squeeze Sebastian’s cock. He was more than half hard already, and felt good and full in Ian’s hand. Definitely not just a boast then. 

Kissing back eagerly, Sebastian moaned softly into Ian’s mouth as Ian squeezed. His hands spasmed on Ian’s ass, and Sebastian started pushing Ian down the hallway. “Bedroom?”

Ian said, “Shoes.”

Snorting in amusement, Sebastian toed them off, and replied, “Happy now?”

“Ecstatic.”

Pushing Ian again, Sebastian raised an eyebrow in question.

Ian said, “To the right.” As they stumbled towards the bedroom, Ian unbuckled Sebastian’s belt, and unzipped his jeans. Sebastian was thin enough that they immediately began sliding down, tripping him up. He laughed, and one hand joined Ian’s in holding them up until they were by the bed. Checking it out, Sebastian said, “Fresh sheets. I feel special.”

“Well, the sheets are for me, I’ve been out of town for four months, but you continue thinking that.”

Sebastian pouted, and let his jeans slither to the floor, pushing his underwear down too, and tugging off his t-shirt, until he was naked except for his socks. His cock was jutting out, and Ian paused in unbuckling his own belt to admire the view. He definitely was packing in the front. He snorted out a laugh. He was becoming as bad as Sebastian.

Leaning over to take off his socks, Sebastian said, “Hurry up.”

Ian said, “We have all night, unless you got some other bed to be in.”

“Fuck you,” Sebastian replied cheerily. “You of all people should know we can get called out anytime.”

Acknowledging the truth, Ian finished undressing, and then Sebastian was tackling him onto the bed. They wrestled and rolled around, messing up the sheets, until Ian gained control, and pinned Sebastian down. Grinning unrepentedly up at him, Sebastian tilted his head for a kiss, which Ian allowed, although he didn’t loosen his grip on Sebastian’s wrists.

Sebastian tugged, but didn’t struggle, and when the kiss was over, his eyes were dark with arousal, and his hands were tension-free inside Ian’s grip. Ian asked, “Are you going to be good?”

Cockily, Sebastian answered, ‘I’m going to be the best you’ve ever had.”

Laughing, Ian loosened his grip, and started sliding down Sebastian’s body, licking and nibbling here and there. Sebastian kept his hands crossed over his head, and Ian liked the view more than he was willing to admit out loud. Sebastian squirmed, and wrapped one leg around Ian’s hips to get purchase to thrust up.

When he reached Sebastian’s cock, Ian stroked it with a couple fingers, and winked up at Sebastian. Sebastian was watching him avidly, but not quietly. Little breathy moans were escaping him, and his body was writhing underneath Ian. When Ian sucked him down, Sebastian jolted, and Ian had to hold down his hips with both hands.

As Ian blew him, Sebastian was a live wire. He moaned and cursed, writhed and struggled, trying to get closer. But his hands never moved from above his head, and Ian liked that more than he was willing to admit. Sebastian did know how to be a good lay. Not surprising really, but enjoyable nonetheless.

When he came down Ian’s throat with a shout, Ian loosened his grip so that Sebastian’s hips could grind against his face, and his cock was pushed down Ian’s throat. It felt like it had been too long since he had felt that choking weight, and out of control feeling.

When he was finally done coming, with a wrecked voice Sebastian said, “Fuck.”

Ian coughed lightly to clear his throat, and then huffed out a laugh. He kissed the inside of Sebastian’s thigh, and replied, “You get it up again, and sure.”

Sebastian didn’t move a muscle, but in a stronger voice, he said, “Oh, now it’s on. Fucking, yes!”

Ian crawled up Sebastian’s body, kissing the occasional rib and shoulder as he came across them. Once close enough, Sebastian finally moved his hands, using one to tug on Ian’s hair, and pull him into a wet kiss full of tongue.

Ian let Sebastian roll them over, so that Sebastian was on top. His weight felt good, and they were of a similar height so that Ian could thrust his cock against the crease of Sebastian’s thigh and hip. Sebastian hummed his approval, but didn’t seem to be in a rush to end the kissing. Ian didn’t say anything, but that was partly why he had blown Sebastian right off. Get him to slow down, and savor everything more. Not that he minded a quick fuck, but he was hoping for more from this night with Sebastian, and any future nights. He had enough of quick fucks on the road. Plus, Sebastian was young enough that getting it up again shouldn’t be a problem, and it wasn’t. Ian could already feel him stirring again.

After long, drugging kisses that had Ian’s lips feeling plump and swollen, Sebastian finally started moving down his body. Ian kind of missed the intensity of the kissing until Sebastian was sucking on his nipples just as ardently. Then he knew he was in for a good ride, and inside he felt part of himself he usually held tight, let go.

Sebastian made his slow progress down Ian’s body, and Ian was relaxed enough to let it happen. As he moved and writhed, directed and tugged, Sebastian encouraged him with both words and hands every step of the way. He was a very interactive lover. He didn’t just follow a step-by-step plan, he followed Ian’s cues, which made it extra maddening and wonderful.

By the time he was down around Ian’s cock, Ian was panting. Sebastian stroked it ever so slowly a couple times, but his mouth kept moving until he was nosing behind Ian’s cock and licking his balls. Pulling up to sit back on his knees, in a husky voice, Sebastian asked, “Roll over for me? I haven’t appreciated your ass yet, which is tragic.”

Ian snorted, but pulled his leg up and around Sebastian, and rolled onto his stomach in the middle of the bed. He handed a pillow back to Sebastian, who settled it under Ian’s hips with a happy murmur. Ian could hear him talking lightly, but he wasn’t sure if it was for Ian’s benefit, or Sebastian was just excited by the view. His hands were caressing Ian’s ass, and he was saying, “Oh, yeah, that’s it. Fuck. Look at you.”

Sebastian pulled on his calves to spread his legs further, and settled between Ian’s thighs, mostly lying down from what Ian could tell. He could feel Sebastian’s shoulders pushing against his inner thighs. They were definitely deceptively broad, given his lean frame. His feet were probably hanging off the bed, and Ian smiled to himself imagining it. Ian’s head was turned to the side, but he couldn’t really watch Sebastian from this angle. While this would normally make him nervous, he still felt that connection with Sebastian, and it was calming any nerves he had.

Licking a stripe along one ass cheek, Sebastian then nibbled his way to Ian’s hole. He spat at it, and then licked again, repeating until Ian could feel his saliva dripping down. Ian was squirming under the attention, but it wasn’t until Sebastian pushed in with his tongue, and really put his all into rimming him that it became intense and glorious.

Sebastian was just as attentive to rimming as he was to kissing and sucking on nipples, and pretty soon Ian was moaning up a storm, which just seemed to egg Sebastian on more. He was holding and squeezing both of Ian’s ass cheeks, as he pushed his tongue in again and again. By the time Ian couldn’t take anymore, he was seeing lightening behind his eyelids, and his ass was spasming all on its own.

Ian got his arm muscles under control, and reached for the bedside table, groping for the lube and a condom. Finding them he threw them underhanded back towards Sebastian, hearing Sebastian hum in agreement when they lightly hit him. Ian pulled his legs up until his knees were under him, and twisted his upper body around to look at Sebastian. He looked as wrecked as Ian felt as he wiped spit off his mouth, and his dark, hungry gaze raked over Ian.

Settling on his own knees, Sebastian dribbled lube onto his fingers, and pushed a couple of them in while meeting Ian’s gaze. Ian grunted, but the burn was quickly turning to desire again. Sebastian was watching his fingers move in and out, and groaned out his own appreciation. Ian huffed out a laugh that quickly became another moan.

Sebastian said, “No, seriously. You don’t know how good you look like this. I could do this all day.”

Ian smirked, and over his shoulder said, “Well, it’s one way to shut you up.”

Biting his ass, creating a sharp pain that had Ian hissing and his cock twitching, Sebastian replied, “You love it.”

“I kind of do,” Ian replied with a wink. Sebastian laughed delightedly, and was drawing out his fingers, and wiping them on his own thigh so he could put on the condom.

Ian let his knees sink further apart, and Sebastian whispered, “Fuck, yeah,” as he lined himself up, and pushed inside. After the long rimming, Ian was more relaxed for this than usual, so Sebastian sank in easily, and he was pulling out rapidly and pushing back in, already setting a furious pace.

It was just as passionate as everything else had been with Sebastian, and Sebastian was loud again. Grunting and cursing up a storm, his hips snapped forward over and over again, slamming into Ian. With each thrust inside, the breath was knocked right out of Ian, so he just rested his head on his clenched fists, and let his arousal wash over him too.

Unlike the kissing and rimming, this time it was too fast to last for long. Sebastian reached down and around, pulling on Ian’s shoulder until he was upright on his knees like Sebastian. Panting, Sebastian asked, “Can you reach the wall?” as his hand wrapped around Ian’s cock, and stroked.

“Fuck, no.” Ian knee-crawled up the foot or so that he needed to place his palms on the wall, Sebastian slipping out for a second until he too moved forward and pushed back in. Once back in position, Sebastian’s hand moved from Ian’s hip back to his cock. He thrust hard enough that Ian’s knees slid forward more, and Ian’s cock was pushed into the circle of his hand. Ian moaned brokenly, and Sebastian bit his shoulder.

Sweat was dripping down Ian’s chest, and he could feel the easy slide of Sebastian’s sweat-soaked skin against his as he built back up to speed. After more fucking, seeing starbursts as he closed his eyes, Ian leaned his head back against Sebastian’s shoulder, and came with a guttural groan. Sebastian stroked him through it, until it became too much, and Ian dropped one of his hands to knock Sebastian’s away.

Sebastian had stilled while Ian shook in orgasm in his arms, and Ian turned his head to kiss awkwardly at his jaw once he had control of his body again. His hips twitching, Sebastian asked, “Yeah?”

Ian managed a weak smirk, and replied, “I thought you wanted my ass?”

“Fuck I’ll show you want,” Sebastian said as his hips thrust forward hard, and his arm wrapped around Ian’s torso holding him in place. Ian hissed at the over-stimulation, but he also reveled in it. He hadn’t been rode so hard in years. It was only barely a minute later that Sebastian was coming, shouting out his name.

Sebastian pulled out, holding the condom, and fell easily to the side with a groan. Ian stared at his come dripping down the wall, and turned to look at the sweat and lube covered sheets. He said, “God, we made a mess.”

Sebastian had his eyes closed, and an arm was thrown over them. His other hand held the tied-off condom. “But it was fucking worth it, oh my god.”

Smirking even though Sebastian couldn’t see it, Ian let himself fall backwards with a bit of a push against the wall so he could pull his knees up at the same time. Bouncing on the bed, he closed his eyes with a satisfied grin. “Yeah.”

Ian rested, since he was now drowsy. He heard Sebastian groan, and felt him get off the bed. He figured he was disposing of the condom, and maybe getting cleaned up, but was happily surprised when Sebastian came back with a sweet kiss for Ian, and some washcloths to wipe down Ian and the wall. Once that was taken care of, he seemed to linger uncertainly.

Ian said, “Stay or go, but don’t hover. You’re ruining my buzz.”

Sebastian snorted. “You look blissed out. I don’t think anything could ruin your buzz right now.” Just then a cellphone started ringing, but Ian could tell it wasn’t his. He raised an eyebrow at Sebastian, who laughed. He could tell Sebastian was thinking the same thing. Ringing phones were always a buzzkill. Sebastian hunted through his jeans’ pockets until he pulled out the ringing phone, and answered, “Smythe.”

He sat on the edge of the bed, playing with strands of Ian’s hair. He said, “No, Garcia, I’m fine.”

After a beat of silence, he snorted. “He doesn’t have me tied up in his basement. Although, I wouldn’t be adverse to that. Sounds kinky.” He winked. Ian rolled his eyes, but a smile was tugging at his mouth, the way it always seemed to when Sebastian was being his most outrageous.

Sebastian said, “We fucked. It was glorious. Now I’m going to cuddle, and see if I can get it up for round three. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He turned off the phone with a huff.

Ian said, “I told you. You shouldn’t have mentioned me.”

“Fuck that. I plan on doing this repeatedly until we’re both bow-legged. They’ll just have to get used to it.”

“Repeatedly, huh?”

Sebastian cajoled him to turn around and crawl under the covers, and then he slid in next to Ian. Cuddling, he wrapped his arm around Ian’s side, and rested his hand over Ian’s heart. “Like I’d give up an ass like that.”

Ian huffed out a laugh, and didn’t bother containing his smile when Sebastian winked at him. He pressed a kiss to the side of Sebastian’s head. “You’re so shallow. Luckily, I apparently like that in a guy.”

“I think it was the fucking that pulled you over to the dark side, but whatever.”

“According to your colleagues, I’m turning you to the dark side.”

Smiling sunnily at Ian, Sebastian just said, “Shows what they know.”

Ian murmured, “Apparently,” and let his eyelids droop further down. His drowsiness was coming back, and Sebastian seemed to feel the same, since his eyes closed, and he snuffled into Ian’s side. They might just be fuckbuddies at the moment, but Ian also planned on enjoying every minute of it.


End file.
